


Someone Else's Dream Celebration

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Reality, Celebrations, F/F, Sisters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Vanille's standards, this is a small celebration. One of the brides disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Dream Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Two things make this an alternate reality:  
> 1\. There is no war between Gran Pulse and Cocoon.  
> 2\. Serah and Snow have never dated.

“Didn't you hear what they said about wanting a small ceremony?” Serah says when Vanille comes by Serah’s apartment to visit. As soon as Lightning and Fang set the date for the wedding, Vanille had taken control of the preparation for the wedding celebration, and as soon as Lightning had a moment alone with Serah, the older sister had one very clear request: "Keep her from going overboard."

“Do you really think it’ll be a problem?” Serah had asked then, only to have the answer presented to her as soon as Vanille walks in the door, arms filled with samples of cardstock, fabric, and jewelry.

“I heard them, but the ceremony itself is going to be small. We’re just taking care of the celebration afterwards.” Vanille leans back in the chair and sprawls out. “On Gran Pulse, you’d have the whole town showing up. And there’d be flowers everywhere, and everyone would feast for days. I wonder if it’s possible to get a whole adamantoise to roast here.”

“Anyway, getting married is a community thing,” Vanille says. “It’s a celebration of love and happiness, and the more people the wedding is shared with the more the happiness and love grows, and it’s my job as Fang’s best friend to make sure that her wedding is given the proper Gran Pulse treatment. They deserve only the best. How many flowers do you think 30,000 gil could buy? Or should we cut part of the entertainment budget and go without the live band.”

“That whole thing about the celebration of love and happiness is good and all,” Serah kneads her hands together, “but Light wants a small wedding.”

“And the ceremony itself will be small,” Vanille reasons. “This is the after party. They can always leave early.”

“Well, I guess a small party wouldn’t hurt,” Serah pauses, “and what you said about weddings being a community celebration, I think that’s a nice feeling to have. And Light and Fang wouldn’t have to be present the whole time.”

“They’d just need to be there for an hour or two tops,” Vanille says, laying out a tablet and bringing up the event planning software. “What do you think about a beachside celebration?”

Serah purses her lips and considers the likely weather. “It’d be a bit chilly, but if there were tents or a nice bonfire, the beach would be nice. The pictures of them gazing at each other with the sunset in the background would be beautiful.”

“Beachside it is then.”

“You know until Light and Fang announced they were getting married I always assumed you and Fang...”

When Vanille laughs, Serah suddenly feels a slight rush of embarrassment coming over her. “We’ve spent too much time together for us to be each other’s types.”

“Oh.” Serah suppresses her immediate thoughts, and chooses to concentrate on the party plans instead. “If we do it beachside too, we can get Snow and Lebreau to do the catering too. No roast adamantoises, though. They're not in season.”

“No?”

“But I do know there’s some wild boar on one of the islands of the coast that we could use instead.”

Vanille rubs her hands together, “Sounds like fun. I haven’t had a good hunt in a while.”

Serah takes the seat next to Vanille, and cranes her head over to look at the tablet where Vanille is still struggling with the location function. “Let me take care of that.” Their hands brush when Vanille passes the stylus over to Serah, causing those immediate thoughts to resurface. Vanille, catching her reaction, only grins.

“They deserve the biggest and best celebration we can plan for them.” Vanille says, as she circles her index finger around the portion of the beach she'd like to use for the reception, that is to say all of it.

Vanille and Serah’s heads come together as they prepare the fanciest wedding reception the sleepy resort town of Bodhum has ever seen.

\--

Lightning twitches as she looks out at the sea of people sitting on the beach. She knew it was a mistake to leave all the party planning in the hands of her sister and newly-minted sister-in-law.

“Nervous, Light?” Fang says as her long fingers struggle with the bowtie.

“I’m going to kill them.” When Fang laughs, Lightning whips towards her, sending her curled-for-the-ceremony hair lashing out behind her. “You? Why are you so amused?”

Fang wraps an arm around Lightning’s shoulders and pulls her in closely, reminding Lightning that they should be having more wedding night shenanigans and fewer guests to entertain. “Because I know a few things.” Once the words go into Lightning’s ears, she feels her new wife's lips kiss a line down her neck. A shiver goes up Lightning's spine, and the urge to strangle Serah and Vanille grows as Lightning realizes that time alone with Fang will be delayed until the late night hours at least. It’s the few rough breath-stealing kisses from Fang that tide her over.

“Do you want to know what I know?” Fang asks, when she pulls back. Her eyes sparkle.

Lightning takes the bait, a little too breathless to be openly surly. “What do you know?”

“When those two get married, payback will be fair game.”

“Vanille and Serah…?” Lightning stands stunned at the possibility. “Seriously?”

Fang doesn’t answer directly. “How’s Serah with frogs? Vanille hates them. Ten or so of those critters at their ceremony, and I guarantee no one will even remember us ducking out of the reception very early.”

"Frogs, huh?" Lightning smirks. “Sounds like a plan.”

Fang offers her arm. “Let’s go greet the admiring masses.”

Lightning straightens her wrap and takes a deep breath before she links elbows with Fang. “All right, let’s get this over with.”

\--

Afterwards, Fang doesn't breach the subject of the party until that precise point in their honeymoon that Lightning has relaxed. Earlier they sparred, spear to sword, and now they relaxed on the beach with fruity drinks garnished with little paper umbrellas—the second best thing about Cocoon, in Fang's mind.

"As far as parties go, it wasn't as bad as it could be." Fang swirls the umbrella and takes a sip. Mango. Not bad.

"Not as bad as it could be?" Lightning asks, lifting her sunglasses. "The entire town showed up. There were fireworks." Lightning turns over leaving the curve of her back in plain view of Fang's admiration. "The whole town showed up. There were fireworks. That was not a small, intimate celebration between family and friends."

Fang sighs. "For Vanille, that is her idea of a small celebration. Weddings on Gran Pulse…well, they're usually communal events. Bunches of couples get married on the same day and then parties until at least the third night afterwards."

"There were chocobos."

"A chocobo."

"One chocobo too many." Lightning pulls herself back up into a sitting position. "It was our day."

"I know, love," Fang takes Lightning's left hand, where the shining wedding ring covers it. "But we've got our whole lives ahead of us."

"We do," Lightning says.

Fang runs her hands up Lightning's arms and pulls her closer. They've still got a few more days alone on this island before they have to return to Bodhum, and Fang intends to make full use of them. "And we have much better things to do now."

Lightning smiles. "There's always frogs."

"That's the spirit."


End file.
